


It started like this

by drownoutlove (Sept_Meules)



Series: Triamberata [1]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Original Work
Genre: F/M, Friendship, High with Painkillers, Humor, assasination attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-07 15:12:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5460953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sept_Meules/pseuds/drownoutlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summ: Someone wants to kill Gabe, Cain is going through his own shit, Patrik is high with painkillers. </p><p>Deadpool teaches Gabe to be an assassin. Nothing goes unhumorously...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Contrary to the title, this is not the start of our Triamberata series :). 
> 
> We just want to share this to the world. -rainbows-

It started like this...

 

"Hey there!" Exclaims a gravely voice.

"What the hell?!" Gabe screams as he slid back inside the tub full of water. Just when he was getting out of his bath. 

"So, I'm suppose to kill you..." the man in the red and black suit drawls. 

Gabe scowls at him wearily,  "Can I get into some clothes first?"

"Oh no!" Says the man, Gabe is ready to retort. "I'm not gonna kill you." He says in somesort of blunt assurance. No matter how forward that was, Gabe did not feel better. 

Gabe snorts, "You're not gonna kill me /yet/."

"Get out of the tub, and get your dancing shoes on." Says the man. "We're gonna go cha-cha."

"I highly doubt that." The Latino says drily. 

 

"Hey shawty," Patrik sang as he came into Cain's kitchen, Dove kissing the blond good-bye for the day. "It's sherbert day." He follows with a farewell to Dove. When his friend's wife had closed the front door, Patrik says with admiration, "Dude, your girl is so--"

"My ex-girlfriend is pregnant." Cain cuts. 

"And I'm a taxi driver." Replies Patrik.

Cain faces him, "No, I'm serious, Mary is pregnant with /my/ child."

Patrik nods, "And I am too. With ice cream!" 

Cain huffs, "You're too high with painkillers."

 

"Who sent you to kill me?" Gabe asks as he falls behind the man attempting to manuever around Gabe's condominium floor. Then he points out the obvious struggle of the assassin, "Why can't we use the elevator?"

"My employer, the one who wants you dead, has his eyes stuck on all possible CCTVs, to make sure I killed you." He finds the fire exit. 

"How about my first question?"

"Classified. My employers and I have good work ethics. They don't tell me their name, I'm a good boy and do a good job." 

Gabe huffs an incredulous, "Right." Then he remembers, "What can I call you then? Since we'll be stuck to each other for awhile."

"Deadpool." The man says, turning back to Gabe when they're on the 19th. "Ooh, we'll be besties! We'll braid each others' hair and talk about cute boys." He says too happily. 

Gabe dodges him, continuing their descent, "No," he adds "Patrik does that to me." He rolls his eyes, "And I don't like boys."

"How 'bout we talk like real men, then? Tongue-lashing the goverment, and then ride in our big bikes into the sunset with our hair waving behind us."

"Cain does that with me." He mutters. 

Gabe could hear the frown in Deadpool's silence. He somehow feels victorious. 

"There must be some part of your life to fit me in." Deadpool tells him dejectedly. 

"Can't," replies Gabe, "with alot of employees under my name, friends to bail out of jail, and ex-girlfriends plus the one-night stands, I could barely socialize like a normal person."

"With an attitude like that, no wonder people want you dead." 

Gabe glares at him, "I was being sarcastic. I'm under pressure, and my potential assassin, quote, 'helping me escape' is not helping."

Deadpool shrugs, "We can't all be Chandlier Bing in this universe." He sayd as if it were the most obvious thing. 

"What?"

"Nothing." Deadpool mutters quickly as they passed by the /7th Floor/ marker. 

 

"Devine, who's at the door?" Cain's ears are met with Mary's lovely voice. 

"No one, Mary!" The kid replies, "Just some dumb blond!" 

Mary emerges from and sees who it is for herself, with a reprimanding frown she tells Devine, "It's not good to call people names." Then her eyes look up to their unexpected guest. "Who--" 

Fiery blue eyes meet living purple eyes. 

Mary's mouth hung open, "Cain?"

Devine looks at her wearily, then to Cain, then back to the woman, "You know this fool?"

 

They were in the parking lot, both assassin and assassinee. 

"In the e-mail the person who wants to kill you listed all the cars registered under yout name." Deadpool states as they walk toward a garage with Gabe's condo unit number on the wall. "Which is not your car?" He questions.

Gabe looks at him in exasperation, "I wouldn't have keys to a car not mine."

The split secons of silence gave the indication to Gabe that the assassin rolled his eyes, "Well,  _duh_. I wouldn't have the keys to the Batmobile because I'm not Batman! Neither am I the Doctor to have the TARDIS at hand!"

Gabe grumbles, going around the two Ford cars he owns, hoping to lose the prattling man. "I'm wishing your not a guy named Patrik Sept-Meules from a parallel universe."

"Wade Wilson."

Gabe turns around when he was by a KIA car. "What?"

"Here." The man pats his utility belt and proccurs a card from ine of the pockets. "Assassin-slash-Mercenary for hire." 

Gabe takes it and inspects the seemingly harmless card. Skimming through the words printed on it, he tells the man, "Doesn't explain why you're helping me live."

"Counter-assassin." He replies

Gabe's eyes widens, "You're gonna kill the person who wants to kill me?!"

"Yeah," he says, "pre-justice, or some crap like that."

Gabe points at a Black Volvo that very much looks like a hearse. "This isn't my car."

Deadpool gives him a tentative look, "Right.

He groans frustratedly, "It's my friend's. He likes wierd things."

"The Patrik guy?"

"No, the blond one." Gabe mutters. Then he eyes it warily. "Uhm, this may be odd, but..."

"Don't tell me this is actually your car!" Deadpool says. Rule #2 of Escaping a Crime Scene: Never leave with the victim's car. 

"No! It's--" he stares at the left back tyre of Cain's black Volvo, "he hides the key under the tyres."

"Wow, just, wow." Deadpool states, lost for words, "I gotta meet your friend of yours for being so original." And not even a hint of sarcasm in that one. 

Gabe goes to stand by the back of the car and pushed at it, "Yeah, he's a bit OCD." He heaves. No budge. Never underestimate Cain Guznayev. 

Deadpool quickly takes his place beside Gabe and together they pushed the car a bit to get the key. 

"I see it!" Gabe announces. "Get it!"

The man kneels on thw floor, swoops down and feels for the key. "I-- AHHHH!!!"

Gabe shrieks, running from Deadpool when the assassin pulled out his hand from under the car with just a stub for an index finger.  

"Dammit, you rich people and your know-it all friends!" He rolls on his knees and accusingly points his index stub finger at Gabe who is coming up from behind a Ford Ecosport, the cut dripping blood on Gabe's serenely white tiled garage floor. 

"What the fuck?!" The Latino hisses, "People conk out when they loose a finger! And you're practically pouring blood all over the place. 

"I've got regeneration on my side." He mumbles, looking down pathetically at his index finger stuck under the wheel. "But that was a bitch to happen."

Gabe follows the assassin's line of sight to his dismembered finger, "What are the chances your finger growing another you?"

Deadpool looks at him, "What, like a starfish?"

 

"How old?" Cain demands. 

"4 months." Mary mumbles. 

"And how are you getting by?" He questions. 

She sighs pitifully, "I tutor, babysit. I'm a bookkeeper in the small bookstore down the block."

They both become quiet. 

Cain considers Mary's condition, her fate, her status as an individual of the community, her well-being, also the unborn child she's supporting. 

"Why did you come back?" She whispers, staring down her mug of tea. 

Cain sighs, "Great power comes with great responsibility." 

She looks up, confusion on her face, "Huh?"

"I--" he breathes. "Do you think it was a mistake to do it?" 

Mary looks back down to her mug, "I'd rather not answer that."

Cain nods once, "I'm engaged again."

"You don't say." She states drily. Her hand comes up from her lap and clutches her mug. 

"I... I don't really love her." 

Mary raises her head, eyes wide in shock, "Please don't say that." She pleads, "Don't say that."

"I don't." He says firmly, but his tone was unsure. "I... I still love you."

Mary stands up and hugs him, "You can't say that." She whispers, crying onto his hair. 

 

To see a hearse in the middle of the day in Florida is normal. It's America. But to see a hearse being driven by a man in a mask and Gabe Perez Rivera in the passenger's seat beside him holding on for dear life is bound to get the masses running pell-mell and in fear as the masked man seem to drive at people. 

"Do you even know how to drive?!" The Latino screamed as they did a sharp turn. 

Deadpool, vice grip on the stirring wheel, he replies, "I'm a bag of all sorts of tricks! I need to be, that's why I'm an assassin!"

"More like a bag of cats!" Gabe comments. 

"No! I am really good at everything!"

"Yeah, come fix my cereal box when I don't die! Runaway baby!" He hollers as a baby stroller rolled in front their path of destruction, they easily dodged it. Gabe pressed the window button down, then scream at the woman who ran to get her baby back, "You're gonna be a great mom!" He says so sarcastically. 

Deadpool has his head turned to him. 

Gabe raises a brow at the assassin, "What?"

He shrugs, "Didn't know you were the sarcastic type."

"I'm everybody's type!" He replies when they get to the highway.


	2. It ends like this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit, I watched the Deadpool movie for a pre-Valentines celebration and, it was hella funny. 
> 
> Deadpool should be called the Meme King or something.

BOOM! 

Flashes of red and black jumped down to a dumpster, leaped out and ran staright to the black van.  

The black figure takes off the face mask and faces his companion, "I hate you for making me drill into a concrete floor and putting a bomb in it." Gabriel Perez Rivera says. 

Deadpool has a grin in his face, "It was kinda an explosive performance, yeah?"

"No, no it was not." He tells the assassin. "Why did we kill a warehouse anyway?"

"Pre-revenge." The man answers, starting on the car. 

Gabe's eyes went wide, "We bombed a warehouse my killer owns? What--why?!"

Deadpool gives him an astonished look, "Pre-revenge! And it's not 'a warehouse' but 'THE warehouse'."

Gabe cringes, "What was in the warehouse?" He feels hesitant to ask that. 

"Oh nothing special, just his anscestors' ashes and some shit like that." He waves it off. 

"What the absolute fuck, you psychopathic bastard!" He screams, punching the assassin's arm. "We have the same tradition! I would never derogate anyone's ashes!"

Deadpool does not react to this, or does not react to the statement. "So you know parkour."

"I was high with adrenaline, and people were shooting at my head."

"Uh, no." Deadpool points out, "you were practically Tarzan, and those weren't people, they were two men."

"People, nonetheless."

 

Cain pulls down his tablet as he held Mary's hand. He smiles back as she smiles at him. They were in the hospital to get a scan on the baby inside Mary. 

"Thanks for being here with me."

He massages circles on her hand with his thumb, "I'll always be with you."

"Are you saying that because I hold your baby?"

"Yes. Or else I wouldn't be here."

She grins at him, smackig his shoulder, "You're insensitivity never lacks."

"I wouldn't be me if I'm not insensitive." He shrugs, a small goofy smile creeping up his face. 

The door opens, both soon-to-be parents see who their doctor is. 

"Oh my gosh, I heard you have a baby!" Patrik practically screams. "I hate children, but since it's Cain's I might tolerate them."

Cain gives him a noncommital scowl, and says, "I won't punch you in the gut cause I'm too happy."

Patrik gives him two thumbs up, "If you're happy, I'm happy. If you won't punch me in the gut, I'm extremely happy."

Mary laughs, "Come in! Join our merry band."

Patrik joyfully flops down on the chair on the other side of Mary's bed, "So what are you going to call Peanut?" He asks, gesturing to the small bump on Mary's stomach.

She turns to Cain, Cain stares at her. They aren't sure. 

"I haven't thought of that." Mary confesses. 

Cain nods, agreeing. 

"Cool! I've got a list of the best baby names in my phone." Patrik says like he found the spoon they were searching for. He takes his phone out, "Here's the best one I think if Peanut's a peanut."

"Let's hear it." Mary tells him. 

"Patrick."

"We're not naming our hypothetical son after you!" Cain exclaims.  

"It has a 'c'! He wouldn't be named after me!" Patrik retorts. 

 

Gabe had been intentionally missing for a good 72 hours already. He couldn't bother calling the two clowns because... because Deadpool (he can't call him Wade, it seems unproffessional) made a good point

/"Do you want them to shake their fist at you from the lake of sulfur and fire?" The assassin questions as he and Gabe ate burritos for dinner. 

Gabe gave it some thought. 

Cain is the devil's son. And Patrik's abomonational relationships. And Gabe's own relationships.

The Latino paled. He's going to church as soon as he can show his face in the public.

Deadpool proves a hard point./

While with his 'not-your-assassin-because-the-second-employer-told-me-so' had taught him alot of skills: how to disassemble and reassemble two kinds of guns, how to do the kind of sign language you watch on military shows without the whole ordeal looking like a sock puppet show, how to sharpen a knife-- or any sharp object at that-- using people's face (he did puke after they got out of the building, though), and how to open the disfunctional refrigerator door in Deadpool's apartment. 

"You shake the thingamajiggy, pull it, kick the side, call it a 'fuck weed', then pull again!" The assassin tells him, exasperatedly tired. 

Gabe tried to follow the instructions. Shake the knob, pull, kick the side of the machine, curse at it, pull--

"Wrong wrong wrong!" Deadpool shouts as he got up from his place in the couch. "It's 'fuck weed'! Not 'pocky'!"

Gabe glares at the man, "I said no such thing! I said 'fuck weed' just as you said!" Apparently, he glares more and curses more since Deadpool started breathing down his neck. 

"Then why wouldn't it open?!" He screams, slamming the knob of the refrigerator, "It has a name, 'fuck weed'!"

Gabe throws his arms up in frustration, groaning in defeat. Attempting to walk away from the refrigerator, instead, he turns to the assassin, "If this is what it feels like to get married, then fuck getting married!"

"What were you even trying to get anyway?"

"None of your business."

"It's my house--"

"It's an apartment!" Gabe retorts. 

"I bought that refrigerator--"

"You told me you stole it from a run down IKEA warehouse!"

"And this soul is mine, oh wait no. It's somebody else's too!" 

Gabe stares at him, then nods. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't complain as much."

"You shouldn't complain at all." Deadpool sits on the coffee table, "What happened to us? We used to be perfect for each other."

Gabe eyes him, telling him in warning, "We talked about this--"

"What made us drift so far from each other? If our love is a tragedy, why are you my --"

"Oh, shut the hell up!"

 

They were in their costumes once more. Deadpool forswore it was for the last time. 

"I'm gonna miss our fights." The assassin says. 

"I have your number." Gabe mutters. 

The silence that comes after made Gabe look up at the man, eyes wide. The 72 hours bore Gabe the intuition to read what expressions the assassin would be making by the creases on his mask or the prolonged silences, if that wasn't it, he knew by context. 

Deadpool was grinning, "Yeah, I gave you my number."

He rolls his eyes, "Not what I had in mind."

"So you ready to make history, De Vera?" He asks, Gabe knows he has a shit-eating grin behind the mask. 

"It's Rivera." He corrects. "Like Naya Rivera?"

"The Santana girl in Glee? Coolio."

Then they jumped down the drain. 

 

THEONLY_Sept-Meules says And they called Peanut Nightwing.

Evil!Cain_Guznayev says @THEONLY_..... Asshole, that's not what we named our child. 

MaryGuznayev says @Evil!Cain_Guznayev Correction: twins.

 

"You went missing for five days and then your friend gets a pair of children?" Deadpool asks, reading the Twitter page on the phone Gabe stole. "You are missing alot, hombre."

The Latino glares up at him. "Shut it, ese."

Deadpool grins, "Oh, so you're Latin-ishness only comes out now?" The tone of his voice is taunting, prodding, poking Gabe. 

And Gabe swore he will not tolerate poking. 

Gabe pries open the back of the phone and tears the SIM card in half. 

"You look like you just got dumped by your GF, man. Holding up good?" Deadpool asks he produced another flashlight for Gabe. 

Gabe snatches the light and flashes it on the assassin's face. "I've never been dumped." He hisses. Then walks to the source of the murky water. 

Deadpool follows behind, "Well, yeah! I know quite everything about you! You mourned for her when she died, the one who got away. I feel ya--" He stopped when Gabe pulled his gun from the holster on his thigh and presses the end of the barrel on the man's temple. "Sorry."

He pulled the trigger. 

 

The lone red marker that had been blinking since this had started, disappeared. 

He was relieved, irritated and afraid all at the same time. 

He was relieved because he wouldn't need to monitor the marker every other minute. Irritated, because either the trackeé (he named it trackeé, the person bearing the GPS that symbolizes the marker of the location on the monitor) ripped it off or the signal was disrupted. And afraid, because the trackeé might be dead. 

The door of his office opened and his tall and lanky secretary came in. "Sir, one of the motion sensors in the sewage system had picked up people, sir."

He looks up from the screen. 

"You sure it isn't a crocodile or something?"

"I don't think so, sir."

"Or maybe zombies?"

The secretary pulls a wierd face, "Sir, we picked up two distinct heartbeats."

He stared at him in silence. "Are you sure they're not zombies?"

 

Gabe heaves. He puts his gun back in its holster and then sits on the assassin's still chest. 

He doesn't know if this is what they say teabagging is or whatever, he hasn't been updated with his meme. 

He stretches his right arm out and starts excercising. 

'What the hell am I doing?' He questions himself. 

Then he feels the body jolt a bit, body spasm, regenerating to life. Then a laboured breath. 

"Can you get off me?" Asks the assassin he sits on, "you're squishing my ribcage with your ass."

Gabe stands up, "Good, our twerking lessons paid off." He offers his hand to the man and pulls him up his feet. "So, what's our play? We infiltrate my killer's base and I kill him? Then we bounce and go our separate ways?"

"Yeah, and a surprise."

 

Deadpool jerks the grill off the ventilation system and hands it to Gabe. Gabe lays it against the small wall they crawls out off and fits it back on the gap. 

"This is easy as 1-2-3, Reverie." Deadpool quips in a whisper. 

Gabe stomps on his foot, just cause he can. 

"I do distractions. You go in and put a bullet in his head. No more grand speech of he hoping you went to his side so you both can rule the world." Deadpool reminds him. 

Gabe nods, "No Superman/Lex Luthor sexual tensions, got it." He stands up and hastes to the main hall. 

Deadpool smiles to himself, "His ass looks great in black." He pauses, "But I like Spidey's bum in red, though."

 

Cain helped Mary into the car then turns to Patrik, "I need to talk to you about Gabe."

Patrik nods sternly, "When?" He glances at Mary in thr car, waiting. "Where?"

"My office, after an hour."

 

A man singing 'I Will Survive' tone-deaf on the top of his voice is as promiscous as a man walking around a hideout in red and black spandex. Mix it all up and you get the typical scene of Deadpool in a shower. 

Gabe pressed himself back on the wall as three men run to the source of the horrible singing. He ducks back into the main hall and walks straight to the important looking door. 

He kicks it open and pulls his guns out as soon as two men jumped up in surprise. Gabe shots them straight on the chest, emptying two whole magazines on them before letting the guns fall on the ground. He closed the distance from the door to the desk where a fat man sits with all nervousness in the world. 

"Venson 'Vinny' Haddock." Gabe says with poison in his tone, eyes like a hawk. "Why do you want my head in a silver platter?"

"I refuse to talk."

"So does your pregnant daughter." He mutters. 

"What-- She's pregnant--?!" But Gabe put a bullet to his head. 

Gabe turned on his heels, "You don't have a daughter, you dong." Then left. 

 

"Wade!" Gabe calls from the grill in the wall. 

Deadpool looks up from the bloodbath he caused, "Hey you called me 'Wade'!"

"Yeah, is that not your name?" He asks sarcastically. 

"How was it?" Deadpool asks.  

"He refused to talk, so no diabolical monologue."

"Good. But sometimes, even though it's time consuming, evil monologues are fun to hear."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"You can hear it everytime if you become my sidekick." Deadpool offers. 

Gabe looks at him wearily. "Er... Not today."

\--

Patrik closes the door before proceeding to sit on the plastic chair in front Cain's table. 

He sits with a flourish. "So what's up, buttercup?"

Cain folds his fingers together, resting it on the desk. His whole pose that of a serious businessman's game-face. It agiates Patrik. 

"Dude, what is it?"

"It's about Gabe."

"Yeah?"

"Could you please call him?"

Patrik heaves, his heart heavy. "I've tried. Both his home and work phone. It always go straight to voice mail."

Gabe had been missing for about two weeks and they have not heard from him since. They may have gone on weeks of not hearing from their best friend, but Gabe always gives them a heads up before going off. This time, Gabe just up and go. No trace. 

Well, no trace since Patrik checked Gabe's loft, the cleaners might have came before him. 

But he still is fretful of where Gabe's whereabouts. 

Cain nods. "I know. But try again, on loudspeaker."

Patrik pulls his phone out and speeddials Gabe's number. His phone in his palm, elbow on his knee, and eyes dubious of Cain's intentions. 

_"'This is-- you called my number, you should know who this is. Leave a message.'"_

Patrik looks at his phone when it beeped. "Uhm." His eyes goes back to Cain for instructions. 

"It's fine. Turn it off." Cain says, gesturing dismissively with his hand. "Have you noticed something?"

"Should I have noticed something?" Patrik asks. 

"Yes. The sound of the fridge openning."

Patrik pockets his phone and sits up straighter. "No, I have not noticed the sound of the fridge openning."

"Well, yeah. And his sentence construction."

"His sentence construction is all good." Patrik argues. 

"I meant his tone is different."

"I--" Patrik freezes mid-sentence. _'...you should know who this is.'_ "His tone is monotonous."

"Yeah. And remember why you were high with painkillers?"

Patrik scowls, "A cabbie nearly ran me over." He almost hates Cain right now for reminding him that. 

"Well, all of those, I did."

Patrik looks at his friend bleakly, opens his mouth to reply, to say something, to say that he's joking. But Cain's not joking. All of Cain's jokes and pranks are physical, and not so elaborate. 

Hypothetically, if Cain did do it, why?

"The hell?!"

"Yeah, you two were nearly killed by a close friend of mine who did not know Gabe is my bestie. I had to erase that memory from the both of you. So while you were both in the hospital, another assassination attempt was done. So you know how pissed I was when I heard about it. So I took you guys to one of my safe houses and had you two hypnotized from the attempts. You don't heal fast enough as Gabe, so I let him go and hired an assassin."

Patrik gapes at him, "You want to kill Gabe?!"

Cain scowls at him, "The close friend of mine paid an assassin to kill Gabe, I countered his pay by triple-ing it and hiding Gabe."

"So where's Gabe now?"

"He'll be here."

Patrik gets up, "Wait a whole dang minute! What's with the refrigerator door opening and Gabe's not-his-voice voicemail?"

"It was me who made the voice recording, you're the one who openned the refrigerator."

"Oh, okay. Is that the reason why we haven't called the police?"

Cain turns to him with a wierd look, "Dude, we never call the police." He points out. 

"We don't?"

"We never do."

 

Deadpool pulls the blindfold from his eyes. 

Gabe glares at the man, "Was the blindfold neccessary?"

Deadpool shrugs, "'Keep victim having sight of location.'" He recites

"Aw. Was that a 6 year-old's nursery rhyme?" He chides bitterly. 

Deadpool narrows his eyes at him, "Don't you start, De Vera."

"Rivera!" Gabe corrects. "How many times must I tell you? Sheesh." He looks at the place. They're inside ... an elevator. He looks up. /24 ... 25 ... 26 .../

He turns to the assassin, "Are we going to Heven?" 

Deadpool gives him a wierd face, "You think?"

Gabe turns back to the elevator doors. He notices a blank Scrabble tile wedged into the place of the emergeny call button. 

He narrows his eyes at it, it feels so familiar. 

On the Scrabble tile is a Sharpie drawn Batman emblem.

"What."

He turns to Deadpool. 

"The fuck?!" He demanded. 

But there is no Deadpool beside him, nor behind him. There isn't anyone in the elevator with him. 

Ding!

Floor 44. 

He knows where he's headed once the doors open. 

And the doors open. He walks out of the elevator. Then goes to the lone office straight down the hall. Through the openned door. And stands a good distance from the desk. 

The swivel chair turns, and...

"How was running with the mercenary with a mouth?" Cain greets. 

Gabe waves his hand, "Not so different from college life. And what is up with Vinny Haddock? Why did he want my neck?"

"He thought you put his brother in the looney bin."

"I had never incarcerated anyone!" He says incredulously. 

"Yeah, but trolls are dumb, so..." The end of the sentence faded away with blue eyes rolling indifferently. "Do I need to explain why you went to a wild goose chase?"

Gabe snorts, "Naw, I wouldn't call it that." He sits down. "It wouldn't count if I was running around town with the wild goose."

Cain cracks into a grin. "So we cool, guy?"

Gabe nods, content. "Tell me about the twins."

Cain pulls his phone out and shows him a picture of the twins in Mary's womb.

 

\---

 

Humming is not his usual time-filler. Texting, that's a legit time-filler. Or maybe play with a new app installed in his phone. But that's what he's doing: humming. 

Gabe doesn't know why, but he just feels like it. 

His phone buzzes. He pulls it to his face and reads it.

'Jeremiah "Sugar Daddy" Suggard, 53, male, Sicilian-immigrant.' He goes to the red coloured part of the email. Cain is not cheap with his candour. 'He wants to have your neck hanging from a rope.'

He intends to reply back to inform him which safehouse he'll hide in, but there was a rumble above head. 

Then the grill of the vent is pulled back. And a body clad in black and red falls to the floor. 

That was when Gabe's hum turns into a low whistle. "Does it hurt?" He asks mockingly. 

The man stands up, a smug twist on that recognizable mask, "Heard you were hiring."

Gabe blinks at him, "Will you be comfortable with a desk-job?"

 

-end- 


End file.
